


Aftermath

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 challenge – prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Quatre looked up from the report he was reading and frowned at the small clock on his desk. It showed five after the hour and he sure that his next appointment had been scheduled for two o'clock. Reaching over, he wiggled the mouse for his computer causing the screensaver, a picture of himself and the other four Gundam pilots, to vanish revealing his calendar and the icons for several documents he had open to refer to if needed.

He scrolled down to the current date and skimmed over the entries to where it read 'security consult two o'clock'. Below that was a list of items that needed to be discussed including one notated as personal security. That was something he was not looking forward to addressing. He knew that the subject of bodyguards was bound to come up again especially in light of recent events.

Despite five days spent in protective custody in the Preventers hospital and the ongoing physical therapy, Quatre would not allow himself to be surrounded by people he paid to keep him safe. For one thing he was not helpless even if his arm was still in a sling. He could shoot equally well with both hands and his gun fit nicely next to his injured arm. No one would suspect that he kept it there within easy reach.

There were things about the building and the process of signing for courier documents that should be reviewed and possibly revamped. Particularly the weekend procedures when the number of people available to receive classified material was greatly reduced. It was important to investigate any and all breaches of security to prevent someone else from exploiting the same weakness. Quatre was not naïve or innocent; he knew full well that they would block this one, but that would in no way prevent the next person from finding another way in. There was no such thing as complete safety, not while they lived in an imperfect world full of fallible human beings.

That knowledge was not going to make him turn tail and run either. Yes, he had things he was ashamed of. He had killed people and destroyed families in the process. But when you looked at the big picture and assessed the greater good he had built more than he had torn down. He could live with the methods he had needed to use because of the resulted they had yielded. Mostly. There would always be nightmares and regrets, but that was how it should be. They kept him at the top of his game, aware that every action on his part had consequences for others.

He checked the clock again and frowned, annoyed to find that fifteen minutes had now passed. The door to his office opened even as he was reaching for the call key on the intercom. Slapping the folder in front of him closed with his good hand, he gestured to Wufei, Heero, Duo and finally Trowa to seat themselves in the chairs in front of his desk. With a curt nod that showed his displeasure at their late arrival he cleared his throat. "All right, gentlemen, let's get down to business."


End file.
